


Jonathan Sims, Clothing Thief Extraordinaire

by vvertigo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, jonmartin if you squint, just fluff, office fluff, s1 shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvertigo/pseuds/vvertigo
Summary: Jon gets cold sometimes
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Jonathan Sims, Clothing Thief Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> look im posting another tma fluff fic i wrote months ago because i crave feedback

It started off small, as most things did.  
Jon had been working after-hours recording a particularly long and tedious statement, and so it was nearly 12:30 by the time he’d finished.  
Everyone else had gone home by then, even Elias who usually insisted on being the last to leave, and the institute was near silent as Jon finally finished up.  
He stepped out into the rest of the building and was immediately hit with a draft of chilly air. Jon shivered, cursing Elias for turning off whatever heating system they had before he had finished. The archivist’s office was warmer, as Jon had brought a space heater from home, meaning he’d only come in a light jacket. Probably not the best idea in the middle of January, but hindsight wouldn’t help him now.   
Jon considered his options. He could try to find a Taxi and ride home, but he wasn’t sure how easy that would be this time of night. There was the guest bed downstairs and the couch in his office. The guest bed, for one, was bound to be freezing with only the thin flannel blanket and light jacket to protect him from the cold. But on the other hand, the couch in his office was uncomfortable and squeaky and Jon did not plan on having cricks in his neck the next day.  
He was just about to try and suffer through the discomfort of his couch, when he spotted a thick, woolen jumper hanging on the back of a chair. It looked similar to one Jon remembered owning once, and thinking he must’ve left it here by accident, walked over to put it on.   
It was immediately apparent that the jumper in question was much, much too big for Jon. It would be weird to say that Jon knew what Martin smelled like but… something about the scent of herbal tea and old books made the man immediately come to mind, and Jon was sure who the jumper actually belonged to.   
It was quite warm, though, and comfortable. And homey, in an odd way. With the jumper, jacket, and blanket, Jon was bound to be just fine on the guest bed. Was it weird to wear your assistant’s clothing? Jon decided that he would get up early enough to come back and hang it back on the chair, that way he could sleep comfortably and no one would have to know.   
—  
Jon did not, however, manage to wake up early enough to put the jumper back.   
In fact he didn’t wake up at all until Tim pulled the door to the guest bedroom open and rapped loudly on the doorframe.   
“Wake up, sleepyhead!” he called, jostling Jon out of sleep.  
He sat up quickly, reaching for his glasses and stretching.   
He turned to glare at Tim, “Christ, Tim, you really couldn’t have b-“  
Tim cut him off, eyes widening, “Is that Martin’s green jumper?”   
“What? Oh! Uh, is it? I just kind of picked it up, I thought-“  
Tim waved a hand, “Hey, hey, never said it was an issue. In fact, I’m sure Martin will be happy that you managed to get some use out of something of his.”  
Jon sputtered various excuses that died on his tongue as Tim leaned back.   
“Martin!” he shouted, “I found your green jumper if you were looking for it!”  
Jon felt his stomach sink as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Martin poked his head into the room.   
“Where? Oh!” Martin’s eyebrows raised and Jon tried hard to keep the heat off his cheeks. He giggles, “It looks a little big on you, Jon,”  
Jon couldn’t seem to muster a response, and just stared at the two in the doorway before gathering himself and standing all the way up out of bed.   
“Well,” he said curtly, the warmth of humor in the room fizzling out, “If you two are quite done giggling like schoolgirls, I have some work to attend to.”  
He pushed by his two assistants crossly, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he failed to keep his cheeks from turning red any longer.   
“Aw, boss, come on,” Tim’s words faded behind him as Jon headed to his office, though without the intent to give Martin his jumper back. It was nice.   
—  
Jon seemed to make a bad habit of staying late on particularly chilly nights. And, after returning the green jumper to Martin, regretted being so cross with him.   
He headed out of his office, intending to just suffer through hailing a taxi, when his eyes caught on a thick maroon turtleneck hanging off the back of a chair.   
Jon sighed to himself, “Martin,” but he wasn’t exactly going to sacrifice comfort for his pride. Or whatever was left of it.   
—  
And from then on it became a bit of a thing, all throughout chilly January, and then onto equally cold February. Whenever Jon decided to work late, there was always a warm, Martin-sized garment waiting for him. 

Until the heating system stopped working.  
Which wouldn’t be too big of an issue if it weren’t for two factors: One, Jon was neck-deep in a case, and two, Martin had been out sick.   
Tim poked his head in the door, his form of “knocking” being a sharp three on the doorframe as he came in.   
“Hey, boss! You alright in here? It's bound to get chillier by the second!”   
Jon sighed, keeping his eyes on his work. “I’ll be fine, Tim,” he said, though the slight chatter of his teeth gave him away as wrong.   
Tim pursed his lips, “Hm, maybe your definition of ‘fine’, but I don’t think it would be mine,” he said, then after a moment added, “And certainly not Martin’s,”  
Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “That doesn’t matter, though, because I’m not leaving until I get this case tied up,”   
Tim shrugged, “Okay, then, suit yourself,” he said, though walking into the room instead of out.  
Jon felt a weight fall over his shoulders and looked up to see Tim grinning cheekily at him, placing a varsity jacket across his back.   
Jon started to make an excuse, but Tim cut him off.   
“Hey, you don’t gotta use it, but it's there if ya need it. I’ll be okay on my own,” He gave Jon a wink, then spun on his heel to waltz out of the office. Without closing the door behind him, like he always did, no matter how many times Jon had asked him to.   
Jon sighed, making sure the door was properly shut before sliding carefully into the jacket. It was obviously made for someone more of Tim’s body-type, but inwardly Jon appreciated the gesture. It wasn’t as comforting as Martin’s jumpers, but it would work.   
Jon let himself a quick, private smile, before heading back to his work.   
—  
And from then on, Jon grew to be a bit of an office clothing-thief, borrowing jackets, jumpers, sweaters, and hoodies wherever and whenever he needed them. No one really minded, they were all rather big on Jon, and Martin seemed to find it quite a bit endearing.   
Once, Jon stole a suit jacket off the back of Elias’ chair and narrowly avoided a stern talking-to about stealing your manager’s clothing. Tim and Sasha had thought it was worth it, though, and Jon did too, though privately.


End file.
